


Ode to the Banana

by hurlinkandwit



Series: poetry through time and space [4]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Gen, Nine writes a poem about bananas, Poetry, and he's awful at it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:41:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27000634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hurlinkandwit/pseuds/hurlinkandwit
Summary: Yeah, Nine doesn't know how to write poetry. Please don't make fun of him. He is doing his best.
Series: poetry through time and space [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1966933
Kudos: 3





	Ode to the Banana

**Ode to the Banana**

Yellow food from earth,

perfect for a jolly.

And their worth?

much more than all Vollotha.

I don’t know how to write poems.

I just like bananas,

and I’m bored because Rose is at home,

while I’m left in the TARDIS.

**Author's Note:**

> Subscribe/bookmark the "poetry through time and space" series for daily Doctor Who poems.


End file.
